Silent Night
by Honeycat
Summary: HGSS Hermione arbeitet nun in einem Waisenhaus für Zauberer und Weihnachten steht vor der Tür...


Hier ist ein kleines Weihnachtsspecial, für alle die Weihnachten so sehr lieben wie ich. Ich möchte hier erwähnen, dass ich mich nicht an das ‚Weihnachten' der Briten halte! (Die Geschichte spielt also in Großbritannien, allerdings mit einem für mich typischen Festablauf.)

Ich hoffe ihr habt dennoch Spaß am lesen.

**Silent Night – Jeder hat seine Wünsche**

Hermione Granger war voller Übermut, endlich war der große Tag da. Weinachten. Sie freute sich jedes Jahr wie ein kleines Kind auf diesen Tag, denn besonders im Waisenhaus in dem sie arbeitete, war dies ein ganz außergewöhnlicher Tag.

Jaja, Hermione Granger, das Supergenie, hatte nachdem sie Hogwarts verlassen hatte, beschlossen, ein Waisenhaus für Zauberer und Hexen zu errichten. So konnten die Kinder ihre Talente voll und ganz ausschöpfen.

Jedes der Kinder war ihr ans Herz gewachsen und obwohl sie an manchen Tagen vor lauter Arbeit kaum Schlaf fand, war sie immer glücklich. Anfangs hatte sich die Zauberwelt skeptisch gegenüber ihren Plänen verhalten, mittlerweile wurde sie jedoch mit vielen Geldspenden unterstützt.

Doch im Moment war Hermione in der Winkelgasse, um die letzten Dinge für die diesjährige Weihnachtsfeier vorzubereiten. Sie selbst war nun vor wenigen Monaten 21 Jahre geworden.

Schnell lief die junge Frau durch die einzelnen Gassen, stürmte in einige Buchläden, kaufte Essen ein und schaffte die Unmengen an Tüten schwankend ins Waisenhaus. Sie hatte insgesamt 7 Schützlinge im Moment und keiner war älter als 6 Jahre. Die meisten von ihnen hatten ihre Eltern in der letzten Schlacht gegen Voldemort verloren.

Hermione brach es immer schier das Herz, wenn einer der Kleinen unglücklich war. Doch heute war ein besonderer Tag.

Der Tag an dem keines der Kinder unglücklich war, es war Weihnachten und wie immer an diesem Tag hatte Hermione sich unendlich viel Mühe gegeben, den Tag so schön wie möglich für die Kinder zu machen.

Leonora kam mit einem der Kinder auf dem Arm sofort zu ihr, um ihr beim Tragen der Tüten zu helfen. Leonora war ein kleines Wunder für sich, sie war bereits 17 Jahre und zählte nicht mehr zu den Kindern, die offiziell im Waisenhaus lebten, aber sie kam trotzdem täglich vorbei, um Hermione zu unterstützen.

Natürlich nur während der Ferien, denn schließlich besuchte sie auch Hogwarts. Sie war Hermiones Verbindung zu Dumbledore, der sie hin und wieder um kleine Gefälligkeiten bat, wie Beispielsweise eine Unterrichtsstunde eines kranken Lehrers zu übernehmen.

Hermione konnte sich eigentlich kein erfüllteres Leben vorstellen.

Noch dazu war heute für sie ein ganz besonderes Weihnachtsfest, denn sie wollte am Nachmittag Harry besuchen.

Dieser lebte nun seit dem Fall Voldemorts mit Ginny und dem einjährigen Eduard zusammen. Hermione wusste, dass auch die anderen Mitglieder des Phönixordens anwesend waren, somit würde dies wohl noch ein sehr aufregender Tag werden.

Dennoch zögerte Hermione kurz nach dem Mittagessen, ob sie wirklich gehen sollte. Leonora jedoch hielt ihr mit einem auffordernden Lächeln den Umhang hin und Hermione wurde stürmisch von ‚ihrer kleinen Rassebande' verabschiedet. Besonders der 4-jährige James hing an ihr und so musste sie ihm hoch und heilig versprechen spätestens um 6 Uhr, also in 4 Stunden wieder hier zu sein.

Hermione apparierte, sodass sie kurz darauf vor dem Grimmauldplatz 12 stand. Harry hatte sich erst nach zwei Jahren dazu überwinden können wieder hierher zu kommen, doch dann ließ er das Haus restaurieren und seither lebte er mit Ginny hier. Hermione betrat leise den Vorraum und war überrascht, als sie bemerkte, dass das Bild von Sirius Mutter verschwunden war.

Sie blieb kurz stehen und schloss die Augen, damit sie sich die Bilder der Vergangenheit einprägen konnte. Ja, sie war hier glücklich gewesen, doch mit ihrer jetzigen Aufgabe hatte sie eine ganz neue Form des Glücks gefunden. Sie hing nicht an der Vergangenheit, aber sie hielt sie dennoch in Ehren.

Alles war weihnachtlich dekoriert und Hermione schmunzelte, als sie das Esszimmer betrat und Dumbledore sah. Denn dieser versuchte gerade verzweifelt dem kleinen Eduard auf seinem Arm, den Bart zu entwinden. Doch so schnell gab sich Eduard nicht geschlagen. Schnell fasste er mit seinen Händchen nach einer anderen Bartsträhne und Dumbledore grinste gequält in Richtung Ginny, die ihm den Kleinen schließlich abnahm.

Hermione brauchte erst gar nicht auf sich aufmerksam zu machen, denn sie wurde von Fred und George überrascht, die sich links und rechts bei ihr einhackten, um sie in die Mitte des Zimmers zu schleifen.

Hermione hatte fast vergessen, dass dies eine Art zweites zu Hause war. Sie scherzte mit Ron und Harry über die alten Zeiten, unterhielt sich mit Tonks und Lupin, ja selbst Minerva McGonagall schien zu Scherzen aufgelegt zu sein.

Nach drei Stunden durchgehendem Herumalberns, ließ sich Hermione erschöpft in eine Ecke sinken, schließlich hatte sie auch noch das Weihnachtsfest mit den Kindern vor sich und dafür musste sie wirklich topfit sein.

Sie lächelte Dumbledore zu, der sich ihr mit leicht besorgter Miene näherte. Hermione sah ihn fragend an. „Hermione, ich weiß, dass sie heute noch viel zu tun haben, aber ich möchte sie dennoch um einen Gefallen bitten!"

Hermione wusste nicht Recht was sie davon halten sollte. „Das kommt ganz darauf an, sie wissen ich muss in spätestens einer guten Stunde wieder im Waisenhaus sein."

Dumbledore nahm neben ihr Platz. Er suchte anscheinend nach den richtigen Worten. „Hermione, sie haben vielleicht bemerkt…. oder auch nicht, dass Professor Snape nicht anwesend ist."

Hermione hatte tatsächlich erst kurz vorher festgestellt, dass einer ihrer Albträume fehlte. Professor Snape, nein, auf den konnte sie an Weihnachten wirklich verzichten.

Doch Dumbledore fuhr bereits fort. „Ich möchte sie bitten, ihn zu überreden hierher zu kommen. Ich weiß, dass er Weihnachten sonst immer alleine verbringt, zumindest seit dem Tod Voldemorts."

Hermione sah ihn entgeistet an. „Und wie bitte schön, soll ausgerechnet ICH ihn überreden?" Sie war nun felsenfest davon überzeugt, dass Dumbledore einen gehörigen Sprung in der Schüssel hatte. Sie hatte diesen Mann die letzten drei Jahre nicht mehr zu Gesicht bekommen und war darüber eigentlich ganz glücklich.

„Nun Hermione, sie sind eine intelligente, junge Frau, ich dachte, wenn es jemand schafft, dann sie."

Hermione stand nun abrupt auf. „Tut mir Leid, Albus, aber das kann ich einfach nicht! Ich habe die letzten Jahre nicht einmal an ihn gedacht und schäme mich noch nicht einmal dafür, ich meine ich…… Ich kann dort doch nicht einfach aufkreuzen und sagen ‚Guten Tag Professor Snape, wollen sie nicht auf die Weihnachtsparty des Schülers kommen, den sie am meisten gehasst haben?', mal abgesehen davon weiß ich nicht einmal wo er wohnt!"

Dumbledore lächelte sie entschuldigend an. „Er wohnt in Spinner's End. Ich bitte dich nur ihn zu fragen, appariere einfach kurz bevor du Heim gehst bei ihm vorbei." Er sah sie mit einem Funkeln in den Augen an. „Bitte tue es für mich!"

Hermione stöhnte leise auf. „Also gut, also gut, ich machs, aber Albus……" Sie sah ihn böse an. „…. dafür bist du mir was schuldig!"

Sie konnte wirklich nicht fassen, dass sie soeben zugesagt hatte.

_Ich bin so eine dusselige Kuh…… Vielleicht sollte ich einen Abschiedsbrief an die Kinder im Waisenhaus schreiben. Ich bin mir nämlich ziemlich sicher, dass ich in einem von Snapes Einmachgläsern lande…… Keine schöne Vorstellung!_

Während Hermione sich von den anderen, eine Viertelstunde früher, verabschiedete, kreisten ihre Gedanken um Snape. Ob er sich verändert hatte? Warum sie ihm eigentlich nie in Hogwarts begegnet war, während sie dort einige Stunden übernommen hatte?

Wenig später stand sie vor dem Haus, welches Dumbledore angegeben hatte. Sie war sich gar nicht mehr so sicher, ob sie es wirklich wagen sollte anzuklopfen, denn ihr war sehr mulmig zumute. Wieso ich? Wieso an Weihnachten?

Etwas zaghaft klopfte sie schließlich doch an die Tür, als nichts geschah hämmerte sie mit der Faust auf eben diese. Nach einigen Sekunden hörte sie Schritte die sich zügig auf die Tür zubewegten.

Hermiones Herzschlag ging schneller, als sie sah wie die Türklinge hinuntergedrückt wurde. Zur Sicherheit atmete sie noch einmal tief durch.

Die Tür ging auf und Hermione sah in das Gesicht von Severus Snape.

Dieser hatte sich ein ganz klein wenig verändert und das sogar im positiven Sinne. Seine Haut war weniger fahl, seine Haare länger und gepflegter.

Hermione betrachtete ihn näher, ansonst hatte er sich wirklich nicht verändert, selbst seine Kleidung trug er wie immer.

„Professor Snape?" Hermione hatte ihre Stimme endlich wieder gefunden und sah ihm nun mit einem zaghaften Lächeln an. Mehr als sie foltern und umbringen konnte er nicht machen, also auf ins Gefecht.

„In der Tat. Darf ich auch erfahren mit wem ich die Ehre habe?"

Mit einem nun breiteren Lächeln stellte Hermione fest, dass er sich wirklich kein bisschen verändert hatte, immer noch leichter Sarkasmus in jedem Satz, das übliche Augenbrauen hochziehen…..

„Erinnern sie sich wirklich nicht an mich?" Er lehnte sich leicht gegen den Türrahmen. „Wenn ich mich an sie erinnern würde, Miss, dann hätte ich nicht nachgefragt!"

Er klang genervt. „Hermione Granger." Snapes Gesichtsausdruck ließ nicht den kleinsten Schluss ziehen, ob er überrascht war.

„Falls Dumbledore sie schickt, vergessen sie es!" Damit schien das Gespräch für ihn beendet. „Auf Wiedersehen oder Leben sie wohl!" Er wollte die Tür schon zumachen, als Hermione eine Hand dagegenstemmte.

Sie wusste selbst nicht warum, aber aus irgendeinem Grund, wollte sie sich nicht einfach so vor die Türe setzten lassen.

Snape zog verärgert die Augenbrauen zusammen. Hermione bemerkte den alkoholischen Geruch, als er ausatmete und stellte überrascht fest, dass in dem keinen Raum mehrere Flaschen Alkohol verstreut lagen.

„Wie ich sehe, nehmen sie das Fest der Liebe zum Anlass sich zu besaufen, dabei könnten sie so viel Sinnvolleres machen!" Snape zuckte nur mit den Schultern. „Mich vielleicht bei der Party des Goldjungen begaffen lassen und zusehen wie hinter meinem Rücken über mich gelästert wird. Danke nein, das habe ich das ganze Jahr über!"

Hermione schob es auf seinen zu hohen Alkoholspiegel, dass er so sentimental reagierte. Doch irgendwie war ihr klar, dass er Recht hatte. Langsam formte sich in Hermiones Kopf eine Idee.

Ich muss übergeschnappt sein, völlig bescheuert.

Dennoch packte sie Snape einfach beim Ärmel und zog ihn zu sich hinaus. „Was soll das Miss Granger? Wollen sie mich verführen?" Er lachte kalt auf.

Hermione jedoch hatte einen Entschluss gefasst. Niemand sollte Weihnachten alleine verbringen, nicht einmal so ein Bastard wie Snape es war. Sie machte die Tür zu, nahm Snape wieder beim Ärmel und apparierte mit ihm.

Als sie wieder festen Boden unter den Füssen hatten, entriss sich Snape ihr und sah sie zornig an. „Was fällt ihnen eigentlich ein! Wissen sie was alles passieren hätte können, wenn sie einfach so disapparieren!" Er sah sich argwöhnisch um. „Wo sind wir eigentlich?"

Hermione zog ihn am Ärmel mit sich. „Im Waisenhaus." Snape war anscheinend noch verwirrt genug um sich einfach von ihr mitziehen zu lassen. Leonora kam ihr auf halben Weg entgegen. „Hermione ich muss dann mal los, schließlich will noch rechtzeitig nach Hogwarts zurück!"

Hermione wusste, dass das so viel bedeutete wie sie musste rechtzeitig zu ihrem Freund zurück.

Sie nickte dem Mädchen aufmunternd zu und wollte Snape weiter mit sich zum Haus ziehen. Dieser schien jedoch endlich aus seiner Starre erwacht zu sein und riss sich wiederum los.

„Miss Granger, sind sie übergeschnappt? Ich hoffe sie können ihr abnormales Verhalten erklären."

Er sah sie mit zusammengezogenen Augenbrauern an. Hermione lächelte ihn jedoch nur an. „Ganz einfach sie werden Weihnachten hier verbringen." erklärte sie, als sei es das selbstverständlichste auf der Welt.

Sie nahm den völlig perplexen Snape an der Hand uns zog ihn ins Haus hinein. Dort wurde sie sofort von ihrer ‚kleinen wilden Meute' umringt. James sprang ihr von einem Sessel aus direkt in die Arme. Hermione schwankte leicht.

Emily, ein 6-jähriges Mädchen mit Zahnspange, sah mit großen Augen zu Snape hinauf. Hermione konnte ihr Schmunzeln nur schwer verbergen.

„Tante Mione, wer ist das?" Emily fasste mit ihren Händen, nach den beiden von Snape und zog den immer noch verwirrten Mann ein Stück zu sich hinunter.

„Das, meine Süßen, ist Professor Severus Snape, ich glaube er will mit uns Weihnachten feiern."

Einige der Kinder sahen gespannt und freudig zu Snape auf, während Emily nun skeptisch aus der Nähe sein Gesicht betrachtete. Schließlich ließ sie Snapes Hände los und drehte sich zu Hermione. „Ich glaube er ist ganz o.k, Tante Mione."

Hermione lachte leise. „Na dann….." Sie stellte James auf dem Boden ab und nahm dann Snape seinen Umhang ab. Darunter trug er lediglich ein dunkelgrünes Hemd und schwarze Hosen.

„Kinder geht doch schon einmal ins Esszimmer und seht zu, dass ihr noch ein Gedeck für Professor Snape auftreibt."

Die Kinder stürmten in einen der angrenzenden Räume und Hermione sah Snape mit einem Lächeln an. „Professor, sie können einem richtig Angst einjagen, wenn sie plötzlich so stumm und absolut nicht sarkastisch sind."

Snape sah sie nur mit einem Schnauben an. „Ihre Unverschämtheit zahl ich ihnen noch Heim, Granger!"

„Solange sie nicht den Kindern ihr Fest verderben." Hermione zog ihn mit sich in den Speisesaal.

„Tante Mione, Tante Mione!" Charlie ein schmächtiger 2 ½ -jähriger Junge, rannte auf sie zu und stolperte dabei beinahe. „Darf Pfesser Snapf da bei mich sitzen?"

Hermione grinste Snape hinterlistig an, denn dieser wurde tatsächlich leicht rot, als der Junge seinen Namen derart unwürdig aussprach. „Aber natürlich Charlie, zeigst du ihm seinen Platz, dann hole ich das Essen."

Hermione hatte schon am Vormittag und die Tage davor dafür gesorgt, dass das Festessen, nahezu perfekt ist. Sie balancierte die Tabletts und Schüsseln in den Speisesaal und einige der Kinder kamen um ihr zu helfen. Hermione bemerkte, dass sie genau gegenüber von Snape saß, der von den Kindern zumeist neugierig, aber auch etwas ängstlich gemustert wurde.

Endlich nachdem sie mehrmals hin und her gehetzt war, hatte sie alles auf den Esstisch geschafft.

Hermione setzte sich nun gegenüber Snapes hin und beobachtete fasziniert, wie dieser sich bei dem Versuch die Kinder abzublocken ziemlich dusselig anstellte.

Sie hätte es nie für möglich gehalten Snape und das Wort ‚dusselig' in einem Satz zu verwenden, so konnte man sich irren.

Hermione beobachtete fasziniert das Gespräch zwischen Snape und Emily.

„Onkel Sevie, wieso ist deine Nase eigentlich so groß und wieso hast du vorhin so ein komisches schwarzes Ding angehabt, hast du keine Familie bei der du zu Weihnachten bist, weißt du ich habe nämlich auch keine Mama und keinen Papa mehr, aber solange Tante Mione da ist macht das nichts."

Snape stöhnte gepeinigt auf, als Emily nach Luft schnappte um weiterzuquasseln. „Miss Granger, können sie nicht die Batterien aus ihr rausnehmen?"

Hermione lachte herzhaft auf. „Tut mir leid, Professor da müssen sie durch.", dennoch wunderte sie sich, dass Snape wusste was eine Batterie ist.

Sie erhob sich nun und die Kinder waren fast augenblicklich still. Snape schien das etwas zu verwirren, er war jedoch froh endlich von Emilys Redeschwall erlöst worden zu sein.

„Also Kinder, ich möchte euch noch einmal darauf hinweisen, dass ich dieses Jahr zu Weihnachten keine abgebrannten Christbäume sehen will. Auch niemanden der die Mutter Gottes, Josef, die Hirten und das Jesuskind, als Bösewichte für die Playmobil Polizei benutzt!"

Hermione sah zu James der seine Hände gerade sehr interessant finden musste.

Außerdem bemerkte sie zu ihrer Freude, dass sie auch Snape ein kleines Lächeln entlockt hatte. Ein guter Anfang.

„Ansonst hoffe ich, dass es ein schönes Weihnachtsfest wird!"

Als sie sich setzte, begannen die Kinder eifrig sich über das Essen her zu machen. Hermione bemerkte, dass Snape anscheinend nicht sicher war, ob er nun auch eingeladen war.

„Greifen sie ruhig zu, Professor!"

Das Essen wurde von Minute zu Minute ausgelassener. Die Kinder aßen und schmatzten, während sie sich Witze erzählten, oder sich hin und wieder heimlich mit einem Kichern unter dem Tisch gegenseitig traten.

Hermione beobachtete noch immer Emily, die nach wie vor versuchte Snape in ein Gespräch zu verwickeln.

„Sag mal, Onkelchen, wie hast du, Tante Mione eigentlich kennen gelernt?" Sie sah Snape aus großen Augen an und dieser hatte schließlich eingesehen, dass er wohl oder übel antworten musste. „Ich habe sie unterrichtet."

„Echt!" Emily sah ihn aus geweiteten Augen an. „Dann musst du aber unheimlich schlau sein, denn Tante Mione hat immer gesagt, dass sie in der Schule nur in wenigen Fächern etwas gelernt hatte, das nicht in Büchern stand!"

Hermione prustete die Hälfte ihres Punsches ziemlich unelegant über ihr Essen, um danach einen Hustenanfall zu bekommen. Eigentlich wollte sie Emily unterbrechen, aber nun schien Snapes Interesse geweckt zu sein.

„Ach ja und in welchen Fächern, hat ‚Tante Mione' das gemeint sie hätte etwas gelernt?"

Emily nickte eifrig. „Sie hat immer gesagt, dass sie am meisten in Verwandlung und Zaubertränke gelernt hat. Die Lehrer müssen wirklich gut gewesen sein!" Sie nickte zum Zeichen, dass sie es ernst meinte.

Mittlerweile hatte Hermione wieder genug Luft, um zusammenhängende Sätze zu formulieren. „Jetzt reicht es aber Emily. Ich habe dir doch schon so oft gesagt, dass du nicht immer alles das du hörst erzählen musst."

Snape jedoch antwortete aalglatt. „Nun meine Liebe, die Kinder dürften etwas von ihrer überaus großen Redseeligkeit besitzen."

Hermione starrte ihn gespielt beleidigt an, ehe sie aufgrund Emilys Gesicht einfach loslachen musste. Die Kleine schien ziemlich verwirrt zu sein, sodass sie schließlich ebenfalls mitlachte. Snape schüttelte über die Beiden Frauen einfach nur den Kopf, als er bemerkte, dass irgendetwas an seinem Hemdärmel zog oder besser gesagt irgendwer. Charlie, der kleine Junge von vorhin, betrachtete ihn mit großen leuchtenden Augen.

„Was ist denn?!" Snape sah leicht ärgerlich aus, denn er hasste es angestarrt zu werden.

Charlie schien sich nicht ganz sicher zu sein, ob er seine Frage stellen sollte, doch Hermione nickte ihm aufmunternd zu.

„Weiß du, du sieht aus wie Gagamel…"

Hermione wollte gerade einen weiteren Schluck Punsch nehmen, spuckte diese aber zum wiederholten Male über ihr eigenes Essen. Natürlich wusste sie, wen Charlie meinte und so kam sie ihm zu Hilfe.

„Charlie, der heißt Gargarmel mit ‚R', außerdem sollst du doch die Leute nicht mit Zeichentrickfiguren vergleichen.", Charlie nickte artig und wandte sich wieder seinem Essen zu, doch Snape sah noch immer fragend auf Hermione. Diese seufzte schließlich ergeben.

„Gargarmel ist der Bösewicht in der Serie ‚Die Schlümpfe', dass sind so kleine blaue Zwerge und…." Snape unterbrach sie.

„Ich weiß, was die Schlümpfe sind." Hermione sah ihn überrascht an und Snape fuhr ärgerlich fort. „Miss Granger, ich bin ein Halbblut und kenne mich daher durchaus auch in der Muggelwelt aus."

Hermione nickte verstehend. Schließlich aßen alle noch zu Ende und der Tisch wurde abgeräumt. Hier wurde Hermione abermals überrascht, denn Snape half einfach ohne Aufforderung mit, selbst, als sie danach das Geschirr händisch abspülten.

Aufmerksam betrachtete sie ihren ehemaligen Lehrer von der Seite, als dieser in eine kleine Wasserschlacht mit den Kindern verwickelt wurde. Hermione bemerkte, das Grinsen, dass sich auf seinem Gesicht befand, während er der kleinen Emily eine besonders große Ladung Wasser ins Gesicht schleuderte. Der Ex-Gryffindor wurde bewusst, dass sie ihn eigentlich noch nie wirklich lachen gesehen hatte, obwohl es eher ein Lächeln war, aber immerhin.

Nach einer Weile bereitete sie dem Treiben ein Ende, nämlich zu dem Zeitpunkt, als sich die Kinder gegen den Tränkemeister verschworen und ihn gemeinsam zu Fall brachten, denn die beiden 6-jährigen Zwillinge Jaromir und Jack stellten dem armen Mann ein Bein und Emily goss ihm grinsend einen ganzen Eimer über den Kopf. Nachdem Snape sie schließlich hilfeflehend angesehen hatte, beseitigte sie mit einem Wuschen ihres Zauberstabs das Wasser vom Boden und trocknete die Kinder ab.

„So meine Lieben, jetzt ist es aber genug, schließlich wollen wir unseren Gast doch lebend wieder nach Hause schicken."

Der Tränkemeister rappelte sich nun ebenfalls auf, er sah irgendwie mit einem undefinierbaren Blick ins Leere. Hermione zupfte zaghaft an seinem Hemdärmel. „Erde an Professor Snape, bitte kommen!"

„Wie?" Er drehte sich abrupt zu ihr um und stieß sie beinahe um, doch Hermione hielt sich einfach an ihm fest. Nach einem kurzen hin und her standen Beide wieder halbwegs gerade. Die Kinder fingen an zu kichern, aber Hermione hatte sich wieder gefangen.

„So meine Süßen jetzt kommt die Bescherung, es sei denn ihr seid dafür schon zu müde, schließlich war der Tag anstrengend und……" Ehe sie weitersprechen konnte, wurde ihr schon von mehreren Seiten versichert, dass noch keiner müde war.

Lächelnd nahm sie zwei der Kinder an der Hand und führte sie alle vor eine große Schiebetür, hinter welcher sich normalerweise ein einfaches Wohn- beziehungsweise Spielzimmer befand. Sie bemerkte, dass Snape ihr nicht folgte, sondern einfach in der Küche stehen blieb.

Hermione bedeutete den Kindern kurz zu bleiben wo sie waren und ging dann noch einmal in die Küche zurück.

„Kommen sie schon Professor, sie wollen doch den Besten Teil des Abends nicht verpassen?"

Er seufzte. „Ich glaube nicht, dass das so eine gute Idee ist. Ich meine, ich könnte derweilen Tee oder so machen?!"

Hermione lehnte sich gegen den Türrahmen, verschränkte die Arme und grinste ihn schief an. „Wenn ich es nicht besser wüsste, würde ich schon beinahe glauben, dass sie nervös sind Professor."

„Wollen sie es wirklich wissen?... Ja ich bin nervös, schließlich will ich ihnen Weihnachten nicht verderben und außerdem habe ich nicht einmal Geschenke und…"

Hermione war einfach zu ihm gegangen und legte ihre Finger auf seinen Mund. „Erstens verderben sie uns nicht das Fest, es würde höchstens schöner werden, die Kinder haben sie nämlich wirklich ins Herz geschlossen,…" Er wollte etwas erwidern, doch Hermione sah ihn böse an. „… Zweitens kommt es an Weihnachten nicht auf die Geschenke an und Drittens…" Sie legte eine bedeutungsschwere Pause ein. „… denke ich, dass es ihnen wirklich gefallen könnte."

Sie lächelte ihn an. „So nachdem das geklärt wäre, sollten wir endlich mit der Bescherung beginnen, ich bin nämlich selbst schon ganz kribbelig."

Somit schleifte sie wenige Minuten später Snape mit sich zur Wohnzimmertür. Sie spürte sofort, dass irgendetwas hier oberfaul war, als sie in die Gesichter der Kinder sah, die anscheinend gerade ebenfalls hereinstürzten, doch sie war eindeutig zu gut drauf, um sich darum zu kümmern.

Hermione schob die Türe auf und ein überwältigender Anblick bot sich ihnen. Eine riesige Fichte stand schräg neben einem großen Kamin, welche in allen erdenklichen Farben entgegenstrahlte. Dutzende Geschenke waren unter dem Baum verteilt und die Flammen im Kamin schlugen hoch. Eine andächtige Stille breitete sich aus, als sie den Raum betraten.

Nach einigen Minuten, stimmte Hermione mit leiser, jedoch voller Stimme ‚Stille Nacht' an. Die Kinder sangen sofort mit und Hermione lächelte, als sie vernahm, dass selbst Snape mit einstimmte.

Wärme umfing sie bei dem Anblick ihrer ‚Familie'.

Nachdem das Lied zu Ende war, zog Hermione ein golden verziertes Buch hervor und setzte sich in einen der Beiden Ohrensessel. Sie bedeutete Snape, dass er sich ruhig in den zweiten setzen konnte. Die Kinder setzten sich nahe an den Stühlen auf den Boden, bis auf Charlie und Emily, die sich ohne Einladung einfach auf den Schoss des Tränkemeisters platzierten. Hermione grinste ihn frech an und begann die Weihnachtsgeschichte vorzulesen.

Die Kinder lauschten gespannt, wie Hermione ihnen von der Herbergssuche erzählte und wie das kleine Jesuskind auf die Welt gekommen war.

Obwohl Hermione eigentlich Protestantin war, fand sie, dass die Weihnachtsgeschichte einfach schön war und man sie kennen sollte.

Nachdem sie geendet hatte, herrschten noch einige Minuten Stille, ehe sie aufstand und die Kerzen die den Baum in Licht tauchten ausblies, schließlich wollte sie nicht, dass eines der Kinder sich verbrannte.

Schließlich wurde es wieder lauter, denn nun kam der wirklich ‚interessante' Teil für die Kinder…… Geschenke!

Sieben Paar große, treuherzige Augen sahen auf Hermione, in der Hoffnung, sie würde endlich erlauben, dass sie sich auf die Geschenke stürzen konnten.

Hermione seufzte leise und nickte den Kindern zu. Diese brauchten keine weitere Aufforderung, sofort liefen sie zu den Geschenken hin. Die älteren teilten die Geschenke zu, da die Kleinen noch nicht lesen konnten. Hermione schenkte sich und Snape derweilen ein Glas Punsch ein.

Gemeinsam beobachteten sie die Kinder, duzende ‚Ohhhh's und ‚Ahhhh's waren zu vernehmen. Charly wedelte stolz mit dem Käptain seines Piratenschiffes zu ihnen herüber, während einige der Mädchen sich schon zusammengetan hatten, um die Kleider ihrer Puppen zu tauschen und zu variieren.

Schließlich stand Emily auf, sie war sozusagen die Gruppensprecherin der kleinen Rasselbande. Hinter ihrem Rücken holte sie ein Packet hervor, welches ziemlich demoliert aussah, da das Papier irgendwie sehr seltsam herumgewickelt war.

Sie hielt es Hermione hin. „Frohe Weihnachten!"

Hermione nahm es mit einer kleinen Träne in den Augen an. Das war ja so was von süß. Nachdem Emily ihr Geschenk abgegeben hatte, kamen die Kinder nach der Reihe, jedes drückte ihr ein Geschenk in die Hand. Schließlich wurde sie erwartungsvoll angesehen, als sie begann die Geschenke zu öffnen. Hermione warf noch einen Blick zu Snape, in dessen Gesicht sich ein mildes Lächeln ausbreitete.

Wenig später bedankte sie sich bei jedem der Kinder überschwänglich für deren Geschenke. Die Kleineren hatten ihr zumeist Bilder gemalt, von James hatte sie einen Flieger aus Klopapierrollen bekommen und von Emily ein seltsames Stoffdings, dass ein Stofftier sein sollte. Sie war immer wieder gerührt, wieviel Mühe sich die Kinder machten.

Doch anstatt wie in den Jahren zuvor wieder zu ihren Geschenken zurückzukehren, trat Emily erneut nach vorne. Voller Stolz und mit geschwellter Brust begann sie zu sprechen. „Da wir wenig Zeit hatten, haben wir für Onkel Snape leider nur ein Geschenk." Sie hielt dem verdutzten Snape einen Briefumschlag hin.

„Frohe Weihnachten!" ließen die Kinder schließlich im Chor verlauten. Hermione beobachtete das Mienenspiel in Snapes Gesicht, als dieser auf den Briefumschlag sah. Erst ungläubig, mit geweiteten Augen, dann zu den Kindern mit einem verwirrten Gesichtsausdruck und schließlich hilfesuchend zu Hermione.

„Jetzt öffnen sie ihn endlich!" forderte Hermione ihn schließlich auf.

Vorsichtig, als könne der Umschlag sonst zerfallen, öffnete er ihn. Eine weiße Pappkarte kam zum Vorschein. Als Snape sie umdrehte, erkannte er, dass jedes der Kinder mit anderer Farbe einen Abdruck ihres Daumes daraufgestempelt hatte. Darunter stand dann der Name des jeweiligen, sowie ‚Wir wünschen ihnen ein schönes Weihnachtsfest!'.

Hermione erkannte, wie er erst schlucken musste, um seine Stimme wiederzufinden. „Vielen Dank euch allen, sie ist wunderbar…"

Emily schien mit dieser Reaktion sehr zufrieden zu sein, ebenso wie die anderen Kinder, die Snape nun glücklich anstrahlten, als sie sich wieder ihren neu erworbenen Spielzeugen widmen wollten, hielt er sie zu Hermiones verblüffen auf.

„Ich… Also ich hätte da auch eine Kleinigkeit für euch." Erstaunt sahen ihn die Kinder an. Snape zückte seinen Zauberstab und Hermione konnte nicht verstehen, was er murmelte.

Zuerst wurde es dunkel, doch dann drang ein Lichtstrahl in den Raum, wie aus dem nichts erschien ein Eislaufpaar aus Eis, klein wie Feen. Sie drehten sich durch die Luft und hinterließen dort weiße Lichtstreifen.

Große Kinderaugen sahen dem Schauspiel begeistert zu, doch nach kurzer Zeit verneigten sich die Beiden Figuren und verschwanden. Das Licht ging schließlich wieder an, nun ertönte begeisterter Beifall. Die Kinder begannen ausgelassen über die ‚kleinen Wesen' zu diskutieren.

Hermione selbst hatte ebenfalls den Auftritt der Beiden Gestalten gebannt verfolgt, so etwas hatte sie eigentlich noch nie zuvor erlebt.

„Die Beiden waren wunderschön, Professor, vielen Dank, die Kinder waren begeistert!"

„Miss Granger… Hermione, ich habe zu danken. Es liegt normalerweise nicht in meiner Natur, aber… Danke… Danke, dass ich dieses Fest mit ihnen und den Kindern feiern darf."

Überraschung lag in Hermiones Blick. Sie hatte ihn noch nie so… friedlich, so ruhig und gelassen erlebt. „Deshalb möchte ich auch ihnen ein kleines Geschenk machen."

Sofort wedelte Hermione abwehrend mit den Händen. „Ich bitte sie Professor, dass ist nicht nö…"

„Miss Granger," in seiner Stimme lag eine gewisse Strenge. „Wenn sie jetzt sagen es sei nicht nötig, hex ich sie ans andere Ende der Galaxie! Keine Sorge es ist nichts Großartiges."

Er packte eines der glitzernden Geschenkpapiere, die am Boden lagen und schwenkte den Zauberstab. Wenig später hielt er Hermione eine Haarspange hin, die aussah als wäre sie aus Eis gefertigt.

Mit großen Augen bedankte sich Hermione bei ihm. War das wirklich der Mann, den sie über Jahre hinweg weitestgehend ignoriert hatte. _Ja, er ist ein Mann, gut erkannt Hermione und was wirst du jetzt tun?_ Hermione verdrängte den Gedanken sofort wieder.

Die Kinder hatten sich schon längst wieder ihren Spielsachen zugewandt. Einige leise Gähner gingen durch den Raum.

Hermione beschloss, dass es schon spät war und Zeit für die Kinder um ins Bett zu gehen. Es dauerte sehr lange und benötigte viel Überzeugungskraft auch noch den letzten von ihnen dazu zu bewegen. Schließlich siegte doch die Müdigkeit der meisten.

Oben im Schlafsaal herrschte dann noch ein reger Tumult, ehe sich alle in ihr Bett begeben hatten. Hermione löschte das Licht. Sie wollte Snape nicht allzu lange alleine unten warten lassen, schließlich war er Gast. Doch trotz ihrer Müdigkeit forderten die Kinder auch ihr ‚Gute Nacht Lied'.

Hermione lächelte sanft, als sie noch einmal zu jedem ging und dabei leise sang. Sie wählte das Lied ‚Lullbaby' und sogleich erklang ihre klare Stimme im ganzen Raum. Während sie so sang, merkte sie nicht die dunkle Gestalt, die sie aufmerksam beobachtete…

Schließlich schlief auch der aufgeweckte Charlie endlich. Vorsichtig schloss Hermione die Türe hinter sich und schlich hinunter.

„Sie haben eine wunderschöne Stimme, Miss Granger." Hermine die in Gedanken war konnte einen leisen Laut des Erschreckens nicht unterdrücken, als Snape neben sie trat.

„Meine Güte, müssen sie die Menschen denn immer so erschrecken?" Zur Antwort lächelte ihr Gegenüber nur geheimnisvoll.

Hermione und er gingen zurück ins Wohnzimmer, wo nur noch das Kaminfeuer brannte. Aus einem Gefühl heraus ließ die junge Frau die Kerzen am Weihnachtsbaum erneut entflammen, allerdings nicht ohne einen Spruch, um einen Brand zu vermeiden.

Sie setzte sich auf den Teppich vor den Kamin und bedeutete Snape sich neben sie zu setzten.

Beide schwiegen sich lange an, es war einfach schön, die Stille, der Frieden. Vorsichtig und ein wenig zaghaft lehnte sich Hermione gegen Snape. Er hatte ihr heute eine Seite von sich gezeigt, die sie nicht kannte, die sie aber dennoch mochte.

_Natürlich, du ‚magst' ihn nur, ich nehme mal an, als nächstes behauptest du das Christkind sei echt und würde mit dem Osterhasen zusammenarbeiten._

Hermione musste ihrem inneren Stimmchen irgendwie recht geben, sie mochte ihn nicht wie Harry, Ron oder Dumbledore, sie mochte ihn… ja wie eigentlich???

Sie sah zu ihm hoch. Er schien in Gedanken zu sein, also musterte sie ihn genau. Sein Profil war mehr als markant. Hohe Stirn, das lange schwarze Haar, seine dunklen beinahe schwarzen Augen, die nun golden schimmerten, da sich das Licht des Kamins darin spiegelte und natürlich seine Nase.

Er war nicht unbedingt schön, aber er wirkte aristokratisch. Sie bemerkte gar nicht, wie er sich zu ihr drehte.

„Ist etwas?" Hermione senkte erschrocken den Blick, als hätte er sie beim spannen ertappt._ Ich habe ihn noch nie als ‚Mann' gesehen… aber selbst wenn ich, was ich nicht… ich meine, er empfindet nicht einmal ansatzweise Sympathie für mich…_

_Aber wenn ich es nicht versuche…_

Hermione sah ihn offen an. „Ich habe auch ein kleines Geschenk für sie, aber dazu müssen sie die Augen schließen."

Snape sah sie misstrauisch an, schloss sie aber schließlich doch. Vorsichtig kniete sich Hermione neben ihn und senkte unendlich langsam ihre Lippen auf die seinen.

Als sich ihre Lippen berührten öffnete Snape erschrocken die Augen, schloss sie aber gleich wieder. Beide gaben sich dem Gefühl hin. Langsam umarmten sie sich und der Kuss wurde intensiver, sie streichten zaghaft über die Lippen des anderen, schnappten leicht danach und schließlich bahnten sie ihre Zungen den Weg durch den Mund des jeweils anderen.

Nach einer kleinen Ewigkeit lösten sie sich voneinander, sie sahen sich tief in die Augen. Ehe Snape leise und heiser lachte, ein ehrliches Lachen. Hermione sah ihn erstaunt an.

„Was ist denn so witzig?"

Er sah sie noch immer lachend an. „Das ist wie in einem dieser schlechten Groschenromane. Weihnachten das Fest der Liebe, oder so." Nun musste Hermione ebenfalls kichern, ja, wenn ihr vor wenigen Stunden jemand erzählt hätte, dass sie und Severus Snape… Sie hätte ihn zum Psychiater geschickt.

Schließlich ergriff Hermione wieder das Wort. „Sag… darf ich jetzt Severus zu dir sagen?" Er lachte erneut dunkel auf. „Natürlich warum nicht, aber nur wenn ich dich Weihnachtsengel nennen darf. Schließlich habe ich tatsächlich das Gefühl, dass du das bist."

Severus sah mit abwesenden Blick ins Feuer. „Wissen sie Hermione, sie dürfen jetzt nicht von mir erwarten, dass ich plötzlich nett bin. Ich war einfach zu lange Zeit……ich."

Hermione kicherte und er sah sie misstrauisch an. „Keine Sorge, dass würde ich nie wagen von ihnen zu erwarten." Sie sah ihm tief in die Augen, ehe sie ein lauerndes Lächeln aufsetzte. „Wissen sie ich stehe nämlich auf ‚böse' Jungs."

Ihr Gegenüber sah sie erst überrascht an, beugte sich dann aber blitzschnell vor und ehe sich Hermione noch wehren konnte, wurde ein Kuss auf ihren Lippen platziert. „Hermione, ich bin kein ‚böser' Junge. „ Die Ex-Gryffindor sah ihn gespielt enttäuscht an. „Ich bin ein ‚böser' Mann!"

Hermione konnte nur über diesen unmöglichen Mann den Kopf schütteln, er versuchte anscheinend noch immer sein Wesen vor ihr zu verstecken, doch sie würde ihn schon noch knacken, harte Schale, weicher Kern.

Der Gedanke brachte sie zum Lächeln und glücklich kuschelte sie sich an Severus.

_Jeder hat seine Wünsche… und manche werden hoffentlich wahr…_

-Ende-

Severus in einem one-shot von bitterböse auf lieb und nett zu wandeln ist gar nicht mal zu einfach –gg- (deshalb ist er ein klitzekleines bisschen OOC geworden), doch wie man an meinen anderen Geschichten vielleicht merkt, fehlt mir (besonders in letzter Zeit) jegliche Ausdauer. Da ich die Idee zu der Geschichte allerdings schon ewig mit mir herumschleppe, musste ich sie einfach einmal niederschreiben.

Und hiermit wünsche ich euch allen, schöne Festtage,

Honeycat


End file.
